transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers (movie)
Plot: Transformers is the first film in the series. In Transformers, Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) discovers that his new car, with which he intended to impress Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox), is actually Bumblebee (Mark Ryan), an alien robot from the planet Cybertron. He finds out upon meeting the Transforming warriors of Cybertron, the Autobots, led by their leader Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), that, after the destruction of their planet Cybertron, its life-source, a legendary cube, called the AllSpark, crash-landed on Earth, several million years ago. However, the Decepticons and their evil leader Megatron (Hugo Weaving) plan to use the power of the AllSpark to transform human technology into a new army of Decepticons, and take over the universe. In an agreement, the Autobots decide to destroy the AllSpark, in order to save Earth and Humanity. After the Autobots possess the cube, a battle takes place in Los Angeles between the Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron kills Jazz (Darius McCrary), however the Autobots manage to destroy Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Blackout. Megatron is ultimately defeated by Sam as he releases the AllSpark's power into his chest, at the cost of the AllSpark itself. Knowing that (with the destruction of its life-source) Cybertron can no longer be brought back, the Autobots accept Earth as their new home, and Sam and Mikaela begin a relationship. In a post-credits scene, Starscream (Charlie Adler) is seen fleeing into space, suggesting the battle is not over. The film was released on July 3, 2007. Cast Humans * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a young descendant of an Arctic explorer who stumbled on a big secret which becomes the last hope for Earth. * Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes, a classmate of Sam who assists Sam in his mission by using skills she learned as a juvenile car thief. * Josh Duhamel as William Lennox, the captain of a Special Operations team based at the U.S. SOCCENT base in Qatar. * Tyrese Gibson as U.S. Air Force Combat Controller Technical Sergeant Robert Epps, a member of Captain Lennox's team. * Rachael Taylor as Maggie Madsen, a Pentagon analyst recruited by the U.S. Defense Department. * Anthony Anderson as Glen Whitmann, a hacker friend of Maggie. * Jon Voight as John Keller, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. * John Turturro as Agent Seymour Simmons, a member of Sector 7 Advanced Research Division. * Michael O'Neill as Tom Banachek, head of Sector 7. * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. * Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. * Amaury Nolasco as ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa, a Special Operations soldier who survives the destruction of the SOCCENT base in Qatar and was also a member of Captain Lennox's team. * Zack Ward as First Sergeant Donnelly, a member of Captain Lennox's team. * W. Morgan Sheppard as Captain Archibald Witwicky, Sam's great-great-grandfather who accidentally activates Megatron's navigational system. * Bernie Mac as Bobby Bolivia, a used cars salesman. * John Robinson as Miles Lancaster, Sam's best friend. * Travis Van Winkle as Trent, Mikaela's boyfriend. * Glenn Morshower as Colonel Sharp (credited as "SOCCENT sergeant") Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Peter Cullen had previously voiced Optimus Prime in the original 1980s cartoon and was chosen to reprise his role, which was warmly welcomed by audiences and considered one of the film's best aspects. * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee, the young scout of the Autobots and best friend of Sam. * Darius McCrary as Jazz , the second-in-command to Optimus Prime. * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobots' medic. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobots' weapon's expert. Decepticons * Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Originally Frank Welker (voice of Megatron in the original series) was considered but according to DVD commentary, Bay thought his voice didn't fit, so Weaving was chosen instead. * Jim Wood as Bonecrusher, the rampaging mine sweeper of the Decepticons. * Reno Wilson as Frenzy, a hacker for the Decepticons. * Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. * Jess Harnell as Barricade, a Decepticon who transforms into a police car. * Blackout/Grindor, Megatron's third-in-command. * Brawl, a vicious Decepticon demolition specialist who transforms into an army tank. * Scorponok, the vicious scorpion-like Decepticon spy.